


A Bashful Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [14]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Baking, Kisses, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Katau wants to give Vothoris a surprise on the first morning of their first (real) vacation.





	A Bashful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Katau](https://toyhou.se/3314732.katau), a sweet but self-conscious baker  
[Vothoris](https://toyhou.se/3289386.vothoris), a Legitimate Businessman with dangerous charisma

Katau finishes mixing the icing just as the timer he’d set dings. He dashes over to silence it, feet skidding across the tile; he manages to stop it after just a few dings. Hopefully it hasn’t woken Vothoris. 

He pulls on oven mitts and carefully pulls the pan of cinnamon rolls from the oven, setting it on a hot pad on the counter. Noting the perfect golden brown of the pastry, he allows himself a satisfied nod before he turns back to get the icing - only to find a stone-faced Vothoris in the doorway. 

Katau gasps, holding a hand to his chest. “Gods, you startled me,” he sputters. “Sorry, did the timer wake you?” He picks up the bowl of icing and starts swirling it over the rolls, an easy, practiced motion. 

“What are you doing?” Vothoris asks. 

“Um… baking?” Katau says, a little nervous at Vothoris’ less-than-pleased tone. He nonetheless takes a couple of plates from the cupboard above him, using his spatula to lift out a cinnamon roll onto each one. They won’t be nearly as good if he lets them get cold. 

“I can see _ that,_” Vothoris growls. “_Why _are you baking? This was supposed to be a vacation for you, you shouldn’t be working!” 

Katau’s mouth falls open in realization. Clearly, Vothoris had taken his (and Skilaan’s, and Runir’s) insistences that this be a work-free trip to heart, which is surprising, but good. Except…

“This isn’t work to me,” Katau says, picking up the plates and taking a few hesitant steps to the table. Vothoris follows and sits, listening, so Katau breaths a sigh of relief and continues, placing a plate at each side. “Baking, it - relaxes me. It’s fun. And…” he takes a deep breath before rushing on, “I like making things for you to show you how much I care for you.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to Vothoris’ cheek. It’s warm beneath his lips, despite Vothoris himself sitting there wide-eyed and frozen. 

Katau leans back, biting his lip. “Is that… okay?” 

He yelps as Vothoris abruptly drags him into his lap, but quickly settles as those strong arms come around him, holding him close. 

“I suppose I can allow it,” Vothoris says into Katau’s hair. 

Katau smiles and snuggles closer, content just to be held for a moment. Only a moment, though, because... 

“...We really should eat these before they get cold.”


End file.
